Chapter 14
Infiltrate the Crater Base! Story The group approaches a Naga base inside a volcano. Ion announces that there is a warp point inside, that leads to the Chronos Tower. Rodea gets the keys to the base, but when he enters the base, the doors close. After defeating machine soldiers and reopening the doors, Rodea uses the warp point to reach the Chronos Tower. The villagers, aboard the Ion Wave, follow him, and most of them are scared by the Tower. Before leaving, Rodea promises Ion that he'll be back. Level Description The Chronos Tower is visible in the distance during the level. : Wii U/3DS version only: when the level starts, the Lock-on Gear is introduced by Ion and added to Rodea's Gears. The level starts on an island with ruins. Shortly afterwards, there's a group of many islands where 3 watchtowers can be found. Each watchtower holds one of the 3 card keys to the base; Rodea must collect the keys by destroying the towers. Each tower is equipped with a searchlight, and if Rodea is spotted, it shoots purple energy projectiles at him. When the first key is obtained, an indestructible enemy appears around Rodea and will tackle him when he flies. A second one appears when the second key is obtained. Both disappear when the third card key is obtained, which also activates the warp point to the base. The base is built on an island with a volcano, and consists of multiples metallic structures such as beams, pipes and towers, built on the rocky surfaces of the island, near pools and rivers of lava. The main part of the base is a room inside the crater, with the entrance on the ceiling. In the Wii version, the warp point leads to a platform above the edge of the base. From there, switches can be used to make floating blocks appear, forming a way to the crater. In the Wii U/3DS version, the warp point leads directly to the top of the crater. When Rodea enters the main room of the base, the doors close and he must defeat the enemies to activate another warp point, that leads to a few more islands where strong wind blows. There, he must use switches to activate a last warp point that leads to the end of the level, on an island near the Chronos Tower. Flaming boulders are falling from the sky during the whole level. Legacy Medals Wii version # (Bronze) in a metal cylinder near the bottom of the 1st watchtower # (Bronze) behind the door (50 Gravitons required) to the right of the first checkpoint bell, on a low ledge against the island with the 2nd watchtower (the Machine Gun Gear is recommended) # (Bronze) in a crate near the bottom of the 3rd watchtower (to the left of the metal cylinder) # (Bronze) on the base's island, over the lava in a tunnel on the right of the volcano (from the large pool of lava, climb the lava fall on the right side to reach the tunnel) # (Bronze) after leaving the base, when you reach the dash ring after the fish enemies, the medal is behind a crystal on the left # (Silver) behind the door (100 Gravitons required) near the bottom of the 3rd watchtower (to the right of the metal cylinder) # (Silver) on the base's island, floating over a river of lava, under a rock arch (it's on the lowest part of the island, where the two rivers from the lava pool above merge) # (Silver) on the base's island, behind the volcano. Near 3 aligned tall metal cylindrical buildings, there's a passage in the volcano's flank leading inside the crater; the medal is in this passage. # (Gold) behind the door (120 Gravitons required) on a small island floating over the large pool of lava on the base's island. After crossing the door, to get the medal, walk between the two electric cubes then fly up when you reach the end. 3DS version * (Bronze) on an island you fly past when taking the first warp point. After taking the first warp point, backtrack to the big island behind you; the medal is near the edge opposite to the rest of the level, near 2 yellow fish enemies, on top of a pointy rock. * (Bronze) same as #1 in the Wii version * (Silver) on a platform to the right of the first checkpoint bell and quite lower * (Bronze) same as #3 in the Wii version * (Silver) same as #8 in the Wii version * (Silver) same as #7 in the Wii version * (Bronze) same as #5 in the Wii version * (Gold) after leaving the base, after taking the wire cable, there's a series of islands on the right. They lead to a larger island (you'll probably need about 50 Gravitons to use as emergency fuel to reach it). There, the medal is inside a crystal that appears after defeating the enemies. * (Bronze) after leaving the base, on a grass platform under the island with the warp point and the 3 switches Trivia * After activating the warp point inside the Naga base, the Chronos Tower is mistakenly called the clock tower by the on-screen instructions Category:Chapters